Fever
by lilykiss07
Summary: Arnold notices something isn't right with Helga. So he decides to help her. Will he realize his true feelings for her as he does? Arnold and Helga two shot. I might make it longer, it depends on how much people like it. Please review
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN ANY HEY ARNOLD CHARACTERS. COPYRIGHT BELONGS TO CRAIG BARTLETT AND NICKELODEAN.**

The gang of P.S.118 is ten years old. Mr. Simmons stood at the front of the classroom speaking teaching the poetry lesson.

**Arnold's POV**

"Helga would you like to tell us what a sonnet is?" asked Mr. Simmons

After a couple of seconds I looked next to me to see if Helga was going to answer. She had her head in her hands and she was staring of into space. She usually has her hair in her usual pigtails but not today. Her hair is down and wavy. I think she looks beautiful with her hair like that, it looks familiar though. Did I just say she is beautiful? I always thought she was kind of pretty when I caught a few glimpses of her, but I never took the time to think about it.

"Helga!" her eyes went wide and she said "Yes Mr. Simmons?"

"I was asking if you can tell me what a sonnet is" he replied

"No I don't know what is, maybe someone else knows try Phoebe". A shocked expression came onto Mr. Simmons face. He then got Phoebe to answer the same question. I wonder what's wrong with Helga. I know a lot has changed since we came into fifth grade. Helga does not sit behind me anymore; she is seated next to me. She stopped wearing the pink ribbon once school started. I wonder what made her stop wearing it.

Things have changed a lot between us since the FTI incident. She doesn't talk to me much and she stopped calling me football head. She doesn't throw spitballs anymore or bully me at all. It is like she has been ignoring me.

I looked over to her and saw her eyes were glazed and she was starring off into space again.

"Class I want you all to split into pairs. Harold and Sheena, Rhonda and Curly, Sid and Nadine, Gerald and Phoebe, Stinky and Lila, Arnold and Helga, and Gloria and Eugene get together. I want each of you to come up with a poem together, it could be about anything. After that I want you guys to draw, paint or sculpt something in relation to the poem". Said Mr. Simmons.

What, I am working with Helga? Maybe this could be a good thing. Maybe we could start to talk and become friends. I could also find out what changed between us. I have a feeling it has to do with her "confession", maybe it really wasn't the heat of the moment for her. After the whole ordeal, I felt kind of torn about it. I am actually kind of flattered at the idea of her loving me. But part of me feels it was really just the heat of the moment since she usually acted like she hates me.

I pushed my desk closer to Helga's and started to take out a piece of paper to work on the poem.

"So Helga, what do you want the topic to be?"

Her voice came out as a whisper and weak instead of how strong it usually is. "I don't know, is baseball good with you Arnold?" I really wish she would call me football head, I never thought I would miss it so much.

"Yeah sure" I replied. All throughout writing the poem, Helga was quiet. She only answered to put in some words for the poem. She started to look hot and when my hand brushed against her skin it felt hot.

"Helga are you okay? I asked.

"Yeah I am fine let's finish up the project.

We decided to make a sculpture of a baseball bat. She said she would get the clay. As she was on her way back I noticed she looked unsteady. She started to grip the chair to hold her up. She slowly walked to her chair and sat down.

"Are you feeling alright, do you want to go to the nurse?" She rolled her eyes and then held her head. Something is wrong.

"I am fine Arnold now let's just finish the project and be done."

"Whatever you say Helga" her eyes widened a bit and then she went to working on the sculpture.

**Helga's POV**

I can't believe Arnold just said that. I haven't heard that since the end of fourth grade. What does it matter, I have to forget about Arnold.

After the FTI incident, I realized Arnold would never fall for me. How could he when I have been so rude and nasty to him. Who would want me, I mean even my own family doesn't want me. Bob and Miriam have paid even less attention to me since the FTI incident. Bob is still upset about the money his company has lost due to it. So he spends less time at home and Miriam spends more time drinking her "smoothies".

Only person who cares is Phoebe, I used to think Arnold did too but now I know better. I stopped writing poems about him and I put my locket and ribbon away in my drawer. I threw out my shrine to Arnold and I keep the books in the back of my closet.

I can't wait for this day to end. I have the worst headache ever and I feel like I'm boiling. Sitting next to Arnold doesn't help matters either. Good thing were just about done with this project.

"Class pack up your things, time to go home." I put away my stuff and started to walk outside the school. Oh great it's raining and I don't have an umbrella. What's new?

**Arnold's POV**

As I was walking home, I saw Helga walking in the rain without and umbrella. I saw her stop to hold the wall for some reason. Then she walked forward and started to sway. I felt my heart stop as I saw her starting to fall. I ran up to her and quickly caught her. When I looked down I saw she was unconscious. I felt her forehead and she was burning up.

"Helga wake up, wake up" she didn't move at all. Please be okay.

I decided to take her to my house since it was closer. I brought her to my room and placed her down on the bed. "Grandma I need your help" My grandma came up the stairs and I explained to her what happened. She rushed out the room and came back with a fresh pair of clothes. The clothes looked to be mines. I left the room while my Grandma changed Helga out of the wet clothes. I just got off with Big Bob and I am so mad. How could he not care about Helga like that? I told him what happened and all he said was Olga will better be back home later. Part of me feels like punching him in the face. When I walked back in, I saw Helga in a pair of my old pajamas.

"Kimba I'm afraid to say Eleanor she has a fever, and she fainted. We have to wait and see if her fever will go down."

"Alright I will take care of her meanwhile". After my grandma left the room I went and sat on my bed near Helga.

She stirred a little and slowly opened her eyes and "Arnold, I love you" and then she went back unconscious.

She really loves me! I can't believe it.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HEY ARNOLD CHARACTERS.**

**Arnold's POV**

So if Helga loves me, how do I feel about her?

I looked down at her face and I couldn't help but smile. She really is an amazing person to be able to hide her feelings for so long. She would hide under a bully façade but every once in a while she would show her true colors.

She has helped me multiple times and she was not even getting anything out of it. Well maybe she was trying to get closer to me in her own way.

Like she has helped me with the spelling be contest, the parents' day competition, saving Mighty Pete, and of course saving the neighborhood.

She always manages to cheer me up somehow. When Lila dumped me, she showed up out of nowhere and talked to me. Helga helped me to get my mind off of Lila and she was really sweet that day. While we were walking I couldn't help but think then that she would make a great girlfriend. She did make a great fake girlfriend; I had fun when we were trying to make Lila jealous. It did backfire though, we ended up making Arnie jealous and he wanted Helga. My jaw started to tighten when I thought about it. Arnie is so annoying, trying to force Helga to like him. I couldn't wait for him to leave.

I heard Helga whimper in her sleep. I looked to see her have a frown on her face; I wonder what she is dreaming about.

"Oh Arnold I wish you would love me, I am sorry for being such a horrible person to you. You are the first person to have noticed me, how could I not love you?"

I felt myself frown, what does she mean by that? How could I have been the first person to notice her? But then I remembered her family, and how they always ignore her. It's like she is invisible to them. All you ever her them call her is Olga which is so stupid. My fist started to tighten at the thought of how they mistreat her, she deserves so much better than that. She started shivering in her sleep so I decided to lay down with her to help warm her up a bit. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled the blanket over us,

"Kiss me Arnold" I heard Helga say. I felt my cheeks heating up. She wants me to kiss her? Maybe I should, what could be the harm in it. She is sleeping.

I leaned closer to Helga and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. She started to smile and said "I love you".

I kissed her on the forehead and cuddled closer to her. I don't know for sure if I am in love her but, I most definitely like her. I have never felt such strong feelings for a girl before in my life. Every girl I have ever liked was just a silly crush. I realized that I have been liking them for just looks With Ruth she was pretty but she turned out to be a snob along with those six grade girls I dated. Lila is pretty and nice, but she kind of got boring. She always turned me down and it kind of started to irritate me after a while. She says ever so too much and I can't believe I'm saying this but she's too nice. Plus she would rather be with someone like Arnie and I could and would never change my ways to act like him. Then there is Cecile, the girl I never saw again after our Valentine's Day date. She was beautiful, fun, smart, witty and exciting.

I looked down at Helga when I felt her stir a bit but then she relaxed again. Then I noticed something, Helga's hair kind of looks exactly like Cecile's. It is wavy and blonde and she has the same facial features as her. Her personality is the same too except for when she is being a bully. I remembered when I was trying to figure out who is Cecile; I still have her red shoe in my closet. I slowly unwrapped myself from Helga and went to get the shoe.

I decided to compare her white shoe size with the size of the red shoe. I didn't want to risk waking her up by putting the shoe on her foot. I looked and saw that shoe sizes are a perfect match.

Helga is Cecile!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN HEY ARNOLD OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. Do any of you guys think I should extend the story more, please review.**

**Helga's POV**

Ughh I feel like I was hit by a truck. I slowly opened my eyes n tried sitting up. The world started to spin around me so I layed back down on my bed. I looked around the room and realized this is not my room, it's….

"Helga, you're up, how are you feeling?" said Arnold. Oh my gosh I am in Arnold's room, lying down on his bed. How did this happen?

"Arnold, how did I get here?"

Arnold started to scratch the back of his neck like he does when he is nervous. And he was blushing. What is he blushing for, what's going on?

"Uhh, you fainted walking home from school and brought you to my house since it was closer. Then my grandma noticed you have a fever. She changed you out of your wet clothes and changed you into my old pajamas I hope its okay". How sweet of him he such I could just kiss him. Nooo Helga old girl you got to control yourself. Thank the boy and leave.

"Oh yeah, it's fine. Thank you but I guess I better get going". I quickly stood up and tried to walk out the door but the room started to spin again.

Arnold caught me quickly

"Helga it looks like your fever is still high. I don't think it's the best idea for you to go back out there like this. Plus your clothes are still trying. Just get back in my bed and rest a bit"

"No I don't want to burden you and your family anymore it's alright. I can take care of myself". I tried to get out of Arnold grip but he gently pushed me back down onto the bed. He put the covers over my feet and tucked me back in.

'I'm sorry Helga, but I'm not giving you a choice. You're not leaving like this and you could never be a burden to me or my family." Since when did Arnold get so bossy, I kind of like it. And why is he doing all of this for me, does he like me? Nahh, it's just how he is. He would do this for anyone.

"Fine, it's not like anybody is waiting for me at home anyways". When I said that I saw a dark look come onto Arnold's face but then it quickly disappeared. That's odd.

"Helga I know you don't feel too well, but can we talk?" It depends on what he wants to talk about. It's probably about school, well hopefully".

"Uhmm sure, what do you want to talk about?"

"Helga why haven't we talked since school started and how come you don't wear your pink bow anymore" Why is he asking all these questions, what does it matter to him.

'It doesn't matter" He started to fist his hands

"Well it matters to me. Do you know how it feels to be ignored by you and not fully know why?"

"You know why I ignored you; you just didn't care enough to fix it. I also stopped wearing the bow for the same reason".

**Arnold's POV**

She really knows how to make things difficult. I may as well come clean and try to fix things with her.

Sigh.

"Helga, I am sorry for how things went down with the FTI incident. I didn't really know how to handle things and I was so used to believing that you hate me"

She frowned and crossed her arms.

"Oh please Arnold, just be real. The thought of me loving you disgusted you, I get it. I was a horrible bully to you and I am undeserving of you".

She must be crazy if she thinks that.

"No, that was never it. In fact it's not even close". Her eyes widen and she looked at me to see if I was being honest.

"Helga, you could never disgust me. You may make me angry and a little crazy but I could never hate you. You are a wonderful person, how could I not like someone like you".

**Helga's POV**

Did he just say he likes me? I must be dreaming. I pinched myself, nope that hurt I am awake.

"Helga you are an incredible person. I always thought you were a good person underneath. But when I really thought about it I realized how amazing you are. You helped me so many times without expecting any type of credit for it. You even dressed up in disguise just to be my date without me even knowing."

How does he know that?

"I don't know what you're talking about; you must be getting sick too".

"Nope I am fine, except that it took me so long to realize how important you are too me. You have been a constant in my life without me even knowing. I know things have been rough between us but I want to make it better. "My heart started beating rapidly.

"Do you mean that Arnold?"

"I do. I really like you Helga; I may even be falling for you. You do not know how worried I was when you fainted today; it felt as if the world just stopped. I never felt that way about anyone before". He really means it, my dreams are coming true.

"Helga, will you forgive me? Can we start over and try being together?"

"Ohh Arnold of course I will. Bring it in football head. " I grabbed him in for a hug. As we pulled back I saw him blushing.

"You are so cute I could just kiss you. Oops did I say that out loud." I am getting ahead of myself; don't want to freak him out.

"WelL I we did kiss earlier" He blushed. We did what!?

'What?"

"You were dreaming and you asked me to kiss you so I did but only on the cheek. Maybe when you get better we could try it on the lips. What do you think Cecile?" He smirked. That boy must be really feeling bold. I can't believe it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I do not own Hey Arnold. Sorry the story is a bit late. But I am back.**

**Helga's POV**

"Cecile?" I should play dumb about dressing up as Cecile. Don't want him to know how much crazy things I did regarding him.

"Helga, you don't have to keep up the act. I know you dressed up as my French pen pal Cecile in fourth grade for Valentine's Day. I can't believe I was so blind to it before. You look just like her, except your hair and clothes were different. Plus your shoe sizes match". Since when did Arnold become a detective?

"How do you know if the size matches"?

"I looked at your shoe size and I have a side of Cecile's red heels. I bet the other side is in your room, isn't it Helga." Geez, when did he decide to learn all of this?

"Maybe it is, maybe it's not"

"Oh alright, then how about we try it on. Just to make sure, even though I already know I am right" said Arnold. He got up and retrieved something from under his bed. He came up with my red shoe in his hand. He lifted up the blanket and placed the shoe on my foot.

"It's a perfect fit, Cinderella" Oh my gosh he is being so bold today. I don't even know how to handle it, but I definitely like it.

"Oh fine, it's mine. I just wanted to go out on a date with you and see what it would be like. I was going to tell you but I decided not to when you started to talk about how I bully you. I realized that you wouldn't want to continue the date if you found out it was terrible me. You may be Prince Charming but I am not Cinderella".

"Actually you are my Cinderella, and if I found out it was you back then, I may have been shocked but I would still continue the date. I had fun with you that night. And Helga don't worry about our behaviors in the past. We can start fresh". As I was about to respond I felt a tickle in my nose.

"ACHOOO"

"But first we should get you better; I am going to go get you some hot soup. Lay back and rest, our conversation must have drained you a bit." Arnold took off the shoe and tucked me into bed. Oh how lucky I am to have him now. He kissed me on the forehead and headed downstairs. I stared at the door as he left and felt my eyes droop.

"Helga, Helga, Helga"

My eyes opened and I waited for the room to look less blurry. I looked up and saw Arnold with a tray of soup.

"Hey here is some hot chicken noodle soup for you". I sat up and he placed the tray on my lap.

"Do you want me to feed you or are you good?" I wouldn't mind him feeding me.

"Nah I am okay, it's not like I have amnesia right Arnold?" Arnold laughed at that.

"Oh you remembered that? Yeah we'll it wasn't too bad feeding you. But if I ever get amnesia you can return the favor"

"Alright, but I am not holding your books for you. That's your job." It feels so easy talking to Arnold when I am being nice to him. I should have done this a long time ago.

Arnold chuckled and said "Deal"

After I finished the soup, Arnold took the tray downstairs. He came back up and turned on his tv.

"Helga, do you want to see a movie?"

"Yeah, what movie do you have?"

"Despicable Me, The Croods and Despicable Me 2"

"How about we see both Despicable Me movies, and then maybe the Croods. I love Despicable Me"

"Yeah me too, I have seen the first movie like 5 times" said Arnold. Aww we like the same movie.

Arnold slid into the bed next to me and started the movie. He wrapped his arm around me and I leaned my head against him.

"Hey Arnold, aren't you afraid to get sick from me?" It wouldn't be fair if he got sick to because he was taking care of me.

"Not at all, my immune system is strong. And a little cold won't keep me away from you. So it is okay for us to sit close to each other" What a sweet dear prince he is.

We sat and watched the movies. We laughed at the minions and their shenanigans. Arnold said if he was an adult he would have adopted the three girls too. I agreed with him.

"Margo is smart, Agnes is too cute, and Edith is just like me. She is a rebel, how could you not like a rebel".

"I know I like a rebel" replied Arnold. I blushed, who knew Arnold was such a flirt.

"AWW you are so corny Arnold. But I like it. It can go along with my edge"

**Arnold's POV**

"Hey Helga, do you still want to watch the Croods still?" I looked over at Helga to see her eyes closed. She must be sleeping; it's understandable she does have a fever after all. I checked her forehead and noticed it was a bit too warm still. But not as hot as it was before, so her fever is going down.

I snuggled close to her and decided to sleep too.


End file.
